The present invention relates to a method for quality assurance of exhaust gas behavior in a motor vehicle, as well as to an apparatus and a motor vehicle in this regard.
In motor vehicles having internal combustion engines, what are known as onboard diagnoses are performed in order to be able to monitor exhaust-gas-relevant components and apparatuses.
For vehicles licensed in the USA, there is the legal requirement that a particular diagnosis frequency be ensured. In this case, the diagnosis frequency for the model year 2019 is being increased from 0.1 to 0.336 relative to the number of driving cycles.
Given the same driving behavior by the customer, OBD functions therefore need to run more than three times as often as previously. This can lead to difficulties, in particular with PHEVs.
There is therefore an increased risk of the demanded diagnosis frequencies no longer being complied with on average.
It would thus be desirable to provide an opportunity suitable for ensuring that the increased diagnosis frequency of diagnoses for exhaust-gas-relevant apparatuses can be complied with.
It is an object of the invention to propose an opportunity that avoids or at least reduces at least some of the disadvantages known in the prior art.
The object is achieved according to the invention by a method and a system according to embodiments of the invention.
According to the invention, a method is provided for quality assurance of an exhaust gas behavior in a motor vehicle, preferably in a hybrid motor vehicle, in particular in a plug-in hybrid motor vehicle. The method includes the following acts. Monitoring of an onboard diagnosis function of the motor vehicle, the onboard diagnosis function being relevant to the exhaust gas behavior of the motor vehicle. Providing a trip counter, the trip counter being indicative of a number of trips by the motor vehicle. Providing a diagnosis counter for that onboard diagnosis function of the motor vehicle that is affected by the monitoring. Providing a diagnosis frequency setpoint value. Incrementing the trip counter after the beginning of a driving cycle of the motor vehicle and a predetermined driving time of the motor vehicle. Forming a diagnosis frequency actual value, by use of a suitable combination of the diagnosis counter with the trip counter. Forming a difference between the diagnosis frequency setpoint value and the diagnosis frequency actual value. If the formed difference between the diagnosis frequency setpoint value and the diagnosis frequency actual value is below a difference threshold: selecting a control method from a control method group, each control method of the control method group being indicative of an applicable motor actuation of a drive motor of the motor vehicle. In this case, the selected control method is suitable for completing a currently running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully and initiating and completing a non-running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully. And the method also involves, after completion of the onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function: incrementing the diagnosis counter of the onboard diagnosis function, and resetting the motor actuation to an original motor actuation, according to a state before the selection of the control method.
The method steps can be carried out in automated fashion in this case.
An onboard diagnosis function within the context of the invention can in this case involve a process that performs a diagnosis of an exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus in order to check and/or log the operation of the exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus. In this case, there may be at least one applicable onboard diagnosis function provided for each exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus of the motor vehicle, for example.
A diagnosis frequency setpoint value within the context of the invention may in this case be a value that stipulates how often an applicable diagnosis is supposed to be performed successfully. The diagnosis frequency setpoint value may in this case be different for each diagnosis function. The diagnosis frequency setpoint value may in this case be the same for each diagnosis function.
The diagnosis frequency setpoint value may in this case be prescribed by a regulatory authority.
The diagnosis frequency setpoint value may in this case be a stipulated value.
A diagnosis frequency actual value within the context of the invention may in this case be a value that records how often an applicable diagnosis has been performed successfully.
The applicable performance frequency of the applicable diagnosis may in this case be indicated in a manner referenced to the number of driving cycles of the motor vehicle.
A predetermined driving time of the motor vehicle within the context of the invention may in this case be a period of time that needs to have elapsed so that a driving cycle is rated as such.
A difference threshold within the context of the invention may in this case mean a value that needs to be undershot or exceeded in order to perform or trigger a stipulated action. The difference threshold may in this case be a stipulated value.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that it is possible to ensure that a demanded diagnosis frequency for an applicable diagnosis function of the motor vehicle is complied with.
A further advantage is that this allows any malfunctions in exhaust-gas-relevant apparatuses of the motor vehicle to be detected within a stipulated number of driving cycles.
A further advantage is that an exhaust gas behavior can be checked persistently.
According to the invention, an apparatus is provided for quality assurance of an exhaust gas behavior in the motor vehicle, preferably in a hybrid motor vehicle, in particular in a plug-in hybrid motor vehicle. In this case, the apparatus includes the following functioning units. An onboard diagnosis apparatus, having an onboard diagnosis function, for an onboard diagnosis of a functional capability of an exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus of the motor vehicle. A monitoring apparatus, for monitoring the onboard diagnosis function of the onboard diagnosis apparatus of the motor vehicle. An apparatus for providing a trip counter, the trip counter being indicative of a number of driving cycles of the motor vehicle, wherein the apparatus for providing the trip counter is set up to allow incrementing of the trip counter. An apparatus for providing a diagnosis counter for that onboard diagnosis function of the motor vehicle, that is affected by the monitoring, wherein the apparatus for providing the diagnosis counter is set up to allow incrementing of the diagnosis counter of the onboard diagnosis function. An apparatus for providing a diagnosis frequency setpoint value. An apparatus for forming a diagnosis frequency actual value, by means of a suitable combination of the diagnosis counter with the trip counter. A comparison apparatus, for comparing the diagnosis frequency actual value with the diagnosis frequency setpoint value. A selection apparatus, for selecting a control method from a control method group, each control method of the control method group being indicative of an applicable motor actuation of a drive motor of the motor vehicle, and the selected control method being suitable for completing a currently running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully and initiating and completing a non-running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully. And an apparatus for resetting the motor actuation to an original motor actuation, according to a state before the selection of the control method. And in this case the apparatus is set up to carry out any method according to the invention.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that an apparatus can be provided that can be used to ensure that a demanded diagnosis frequency for an applicable diagnosis function of the motor vehicle is complied with.
A further advantage is that this allows any malfunctions in exhaust-gas-relevant apparatuses of the motor vehicle to be detected within a stipulated number of driving cycles.
A further advantage is that a retrofit apparatus can be provided for a motor vehicle, which can ensure that officially demanded diagnosis frequencies can be complied with.
A further advantage is that an exhaust gas behavior can be checked persistently.
A further advantage is that a diagnosis necessity check is effected before a diagnosis is kick-started.
According to the invention, a motor vehicle is provided having an apparatus according to the invention.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that a motor vehicle can be provided that can be used to ensure that a demanded diagnosis frequency for an applicable diagnosis function of the motor vehicle is complied with.
A further advantage is that this allows any malfunctions in exhaust-gas-relevant apparatuses of the motor vehicle to be detected within a stipulated number of driving cycles.
A further advantage is that a motor vehicle can be provided that can ensure that officially demanded diagnosis frequencies can be complied with.
A further advantage is that an exhaust gas behavior can be checked persistently.
According to the invention, a computer program product is provided for an apparatus according to the invention, wherein the apparatus is operable according to any method according to the invention.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that the method can be carried out in automated fashion particularly efficiently.
According to the invention, a data storage medium is provided having a computer program product according to the invention.
The teaching according to the invention achieves the advantage that the method can be distributed or provided to the apparatuses, systems and/or motor vehicles carrying out the method particularly efficiently.
Before configurations of the invention are described in more detail below, it should first of all be stated that the invention is not restricted to the components described or the method steps described. In addition, the terminology used is also not a limitation, but rather has a merely exemplary character. Where the singular is used in the description and the claims, this also covers the plural in each case, unless the context explicitly precludes this. Any method steps can, unless the context explicitly precludes it, be carried out in automated fashion. Applicable method sections can lead to applicable apparatus properties and vice versa, so that, unless the context explicitly precludes it, a change from a method feature to an apparatus feature is facilitated and vice versa.
Further exemplary configurations of the method according to the invention are explained below.
In accordance with a first exemplary configuration, the method further involves: monitoring a further onboard diagnosis function of the motor vehicle, the further onboard diagnosis function being relevant to the exhaust gas behavior of the motor vehicle. Providing a further diagnosis counter for the further onboard diagnosis function of the motor vehicle. Forming a further diagnosis frequency actual value, by means of a suitable combination of the further diagnosis counter with the trip counter. Forming a further difference between the diagnosis frequency setpoint value and the diagnosis frequency actual value. Forming a difference between the diagnosis frequency setpoint value and the further diagnosis frequency actual value. And, if the formed difference between the diagnosis frequency setpoint value and the further diagnosis frequency actual value is below a further difference threshold, the selection of the control method from the control method group further involves that control method being selected that is additionally suitable for completing a currently running onboard diagnosis of the further onboard diagnosis function successfully, and initiating and completing a non-running onboard diagnosis of the further onboard diagnosis function successfully. And the method in this case further involves, after completion of the onboard diagnosis of the further onboard diagnosis function, incrementing the diagnosis counter of the further onboard diagnosis function.
This configuration has the advantage that an applicable control method can be provided for more than one onboard diagnosis function.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves monitoring a current driving situation of the motor vehicle. In this case, the selecting of the control method from the control method group is effected based on the current driving situation. And further, the selecting of the control method from the control method group in this case is effected only if the monitoring of the current driving situation reveals that the current driving situation is suitable for completing a currently running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully and initiating and completing a non-running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function successfully.
This configuration has the advantage that the selection of a control method for the diagnosis run runs a meaningfulness check in addition to a necessity check. This allows diagnoses to be started in a more meaningful way and allows control methods to be selected in a more meaningful way, in order to allow a complete diagnosis run for a diagnosis that is running and/or is to be started.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves, if a currently running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function is present, the selecting of the control method from the control method group being effected based on a diagnosis run status of the currently running onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function.
This configuration has the advantage that the control method to be selected takes into consideration a diagnosis that is currently already running.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves the forming of the diagnosis frequency actual value involving a division of the diagnosis counter by the trip counter. And, if a further diagnosis frequency actual value is present, the forming of the further diagnosis frequency actual value involves a division of the further diagnosis counter by the trip counter.
This configuration has the advantage that the method is also performable for a diagnosis frequency setpoint ratio.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves the applicable onboard diagnosis of the onboard diagnosis function or of the further onboard diagnosis function involving a diagnosis of a functional capability of an exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus of the motor vehicle.
This configuration has the advantage that correct operation of an exhaust-gas-relevant apparatus can be monitored.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves the control method group comprising: a propulsion control method, for requesting propulsion shutdown and/or propulsion startup of a drive apparatus and/or of a further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle. And/or a torque control method, for providing a torque range of the drive apparatus and/or of the further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle as required for the onboard diagnosis. And/or a speed control method, for limiting a speed range of the motor vehicle as required for the onboard diagnosis, in which speed range the drive apparatus and/or the further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle can provide an applicable power. And/or a load point shifting method, for shifting a load point of the drive apparatus and/or of the further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle. And/or a drive switching method, preventing switching-off and/or requesting switching-on of the drive apparatus and/or of the further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle.
The assignment of the method is supposed to be configurable by means of suitable application parameters.
This configuration has the advantage that various control methods can be used in order to ensure the demanded diagnosis frequency.
A further advantage is that, depending on the type of onboard diagnosis function, an applicable control method can be selected in order to ensure the demanded diagnosis frequency.
By way of example, the PCV diagnosis for detecting a leak in the tubing of the crank housing ventilation needs an internal combustion engine operating point with a very low load so that the leak does not become too small in proportion to the total air mass flow. A favorable ratio for these two air mass flows is achieved either when the internal combustion engine is idling, during fueled propulsion or during unfueled propulsion.
In accordance with a further exemplary configuration, the method further involves the propulsion control method for requesting propulsion shutdown being effected based on an automatic start/stop control system of the motor vehicle and/or on torque coordination of the drive apparatus with the further drive apparatus of the motor vehicle.
This configuration has the advantage that a propulsion control method can be used in order to be able to ensure the demanded diagnosis frequency even in unfavorable driving situations.
This configuration further has the advantage that a PCV diagnosis for detecting a leak in the tubing of the crank housing ventilation can be performed despite a driving situation which is actually unfavorable at present.
There follow a few associated driving situation examples: